


Wake up, sleepy heads!

by magnetos



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris and Josh are roomies, Chris loves Pranks, Fluff and Crack, Josh also loves Pranks, Josh and Mike are caught, M/M, Washingroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes Josh up to find that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, sleepy heads!

Having Chris or Josh as a roommate meant that you'd be disturbed at ridiculous hours by either pranks or loud music. Thankfully, they were each other's roommate, which meant that everyone else was safe in their own dorms. _Out_ of them, however, was a whole different story. Chris started the prank challenges by putting whipped cream on Josh's hand while he was asleep, and then tickling his nose so that Josh was faced with what Chris would call a "cream sandwich." He argued that Josh made it too easy because he was literally the world's laziest and deepest sleeper, nothing could wake him up — apparently a face full of whipped cream is an exception. The thing is, Josh is a dirty prankster. He takes things too far and, sometimes it leads to Chris ignoring him for the rest of the day — well, until Josh bats those puppy dog eyes at him and mumbles his sincerest apology.

However, after the last prank Josh pulled, Chris chose to forgive him but he promised he'd never forget it. It's been a week since Josh swapped the automatic soap dispenser in their bathroom with superglue,

"Seriously, bro?! Superglue?!" Josh merely laughed in response and clapped both of his hands together to mock his best friend.

"Kinda looks like we're praying, don't you think?"

"Josh, I swear to god—"

"Hey! You can't do that during a prayer, man. Show some respect!" The fact that Josh was grinning like a Cheshire cat made Chris' blood boil. _It's on._ It's on like donkey kong.

Chris knew that trying to wake up Josh was literally hopeless. He'd tried several times in the past when he forgot his keys to their room; phoning Josh, texting him, banging on the door so loud that their neighbors walked out and told him to keep it down. However, Josh had someone in last night — he didn't see who it was but he heard mumbling at early hours of the morning, laying in his bed half asleep and enjoying the peace and quiet. The only good thing about Josh not being in at this time was that Chris could nod off without having to cover his head with a pillow to block out his best friend's loud snoring. But just as he began to drift off, he heard the shushing and the quiet snickering; Josh was obviously drunk and brought someone home with him. Chris tried to ignore it but the shuffling of their feet and the giggling as they removed their clothes and bumped into everything on their way to Josh's bedroom was literally too difficult to ignore. He let out an exasperated sigh and decided he could wait until they had passed out — little did he know that he'd be there for a while, listening to Josh's moans and their constant whispering. Chris swore he'd heard the other voice before, he just couldn't put a pin on it.

Obviously by morning, a tired Chris was too lazy to come up with something brilliant as payback, so he settled for disturbing Josh's (and his guest's) beauty sleep. And, of course, he was going to video the entire thing to show the rest of their friends. Payback's a bitch, Josh.

He grabbed his phone and started the recording on his way to Josh's bedroom, smirking into the camera and lifting his index finger to his lips before reaching out and quietly turning the handle to open Josh's bedroom door. Unfortunately, it was too dark and his plan would be ruined unless he switched the light on — Josh's early morning face isn't the prettiest, and thankfully the light wouldn't be enough to wake him. He flipped the switch and walked over to the edge of his best friend's bed where the two bodies lay, Josh in front being the little spoon with his face half buried into the pillow; Chris still couldn't make out who was the big spoon, but he knew he was about to find out.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEADS!"

Josh jolted awake, lifting his head from the pillow and groaning as his hand came up to shield his eyes from the light. 

"What the fuck, man?" Chris looked over Josh's shoulder to see a sleepy Mike Munroe sitting up and running a hand down his face. Yes, that's right, Michael Munroe — their friend. Chris could do nothing but stumble until his back hit the wall behind, keeping the camera on them for a moment. 

"Mike?!" Chris' hand flew to his mouth as he burst out laughing and made a quick exit before either of them could follow. Well that was a surprise!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a video I saw on tumblr. http://michaelfssbenders.tumblr.com/post/133548853308/mooglebilbo-imagine-your-otp


End file.
